1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to ceiling mounting devices for lighting fixture assemblies, and more particular to such devices which can adjustably mount lighting fixture assemblies to inclined surfaces of a varying range of inclination.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A variety of prior art devices are known for installing a lighting fixture assembly to ceiling structures.
According to one type of prior art mounting device, a tubular arm is rotatably connected to a ceiling support base, to provide positional adjustment to an electrical lamp unit disposed at one end of the tubular arm, while electrical conductors extend therethrough. Representative examples of such prior art mounting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,937,841 to Bodian; 2,762,598 to Rumge; 2,753,445 to Thomas, et al ; 1,137,906 to Rosenberg; 684,264 to Kemmerer; and 393,126 to Smart.
According to a second type of prior art mounting device, a tubular arm is rotatably connected to a ceiling support base, in order to provide positional adjustment to an electrical lamp unit disposed at the distal end of the tubular arm, while electrical power lines extend exteriorly of the tubular arm. Representative examples of such prior art mounting devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,627 to Usher and 394,680 to Dawes.
While prior art ceiling mounting devices have had many desirable characteristics, such as permitting angular and rotational adjustment, such devices in general have not permitted independent angular and rotational adjustment of lighting fixture cables and power cords such that a drop-type lighting fixture assemblies can be suspended from an inclined ceiling surface in a simple, quick and convenient manner.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a ceiling mounting assembly for suspending a drop-type lighting fixture or luminaire assembly from an inclined ceiling surface, in a way which overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting device, in which each lighting fixture cable and power supply cord is permitted to undergo independent angular or rotational displacement to the vertical position in response to gravitational loading.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting device in which the length of each lighting fixture suspension cable and power supply cord can be independently adjusted in length so as to permit quick and simple leveling of a luminaire assembly independent of the inclination of the ceiling or fixture support surface.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide such a mounting device, in which after installation of the mounting assembly to the inclined ceiling and of the leveling lighting fixture, the length of the power supply cord can be simply adjusted in length in order to match the distance of the luminaire assembly from the ceiling.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter.